Broken
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Kays, hopefully I'll freakin' finish this one. Naruto catches Sasuke in bed with Sakura. What happens? Sucky summary. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had just recently had his heart broken by his supposed best friend, Sasuke, after Naru caught Sasuke in bed with Sakura. The only words that were said, were the simple words,

"I just had to."

Naruto sat under the weeping willow tree on campus and gazed longingly up at the sky. It was so full of stars that Naruto got kind of dizzy looking at them. He looked none the less and found that he liked being dizzy. It was like, he was already laying down on the ground, so what did he need to fear being dizzy for. He'd tried explaining this to Sasuke, but the raven had merely shrugged it off. Naruto felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the caller ID. It was the very person that he had been thinking about. The ringtone that he had picked for Sasuke was 'My heart will go on,' by Celine Dion. He put the phone down and covered it with his jacket. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now, nevermind Sasuke.

After the phone had kept vibrating for going on five minutes, Naruto decided that he couldn't hold back anymore. He put the hone on speaker and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Not too enthusiastic about talking to me again, huh?"

Naruto snorted. "Would you be if you caught me in bed with Sakura?"

Much to his annoyance, Sasuke laughed a little.

"Touche, dobe."

"Dobe nothing. Tell me why you called or I'm hangin' up."

He heard a deep breath and Sasuke blurted out,

"I missed you..."

Naruto looked incredulously at his phone and asked,

"Missed? As in you don't anymore?"

"Well, hearing your voice dulls that certain emotion...but, yes, I still do."

Naruto snorted again.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth here, dobe. Don't get all-"

"What? Pissy? I think I have that certain right to be."

Sasuke sighed and Naruto could just picture him sitting on his window sill gazing out at the same night sky. Sasuke's breath got shaky and he said,

"Well, in truth, I called to say that...I'm sorry, and good-bye."

Naruto sat bolt upright. 'Good-bye? Where's he going?' he thought numbly.

"Wait! Why good-bye?"  
He heard Sasuke hiss in pain and the reply that made his blood run cold.

"Because, I just sliced my wrists open."

Naruto gasped and felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes.

"So, you're going to kill yourself just because I don't believe that you miss me?"

"Hn. No dobe. I'm killing myself for various other reasons. Some that even you don't know."

Naruto sighed.

"Why do you get to die? Huh? Why do you get to die when I've lived through just as much as you?"

"Heh. Heck if I know...maybe I'm just...w-weak."

Naruto growled into the phone.

"No you're not, you're stronger than that. That's why I love you...you're strong and you put up with other people's crap when you don't need to...and you're just, everything I need to stay alive...I never stopped loving you, Sasuke. If you die, then I die too."

Sasuke's breathing hitched and he started breathing heavily. Naruto could tell that he was crying and was somewhat moved that he could touch the Uchiha's inner soul...at least, what was left of it.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

It took a few moments for the raven to answer.

"At my place, the one I just bought for the t-two of us." He broke off, crying some more until he finally said, "Please, I don't want to die Naruto..."

"Youre not going to, just hang on, and for chrissakes stay on the phone and stay awake!"

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Wasn't one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

As Naruto neared the new apartment, he saw that the light was on on the third floor. He could see Sasuke leaning against the window as well as see his tear-stained face and the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now 

Naruto bolted up the stairs as fast as he could and heard Sasuke's breath getting shallower on the other line of the phone. 'Please, Kami-sama. Don't take him from me!'

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
_

Naruto got inside and went into the bedroom where Sasuke lay bleeding. Sasuke looked deathly pale and was breathing in short gasps. Naruto hung up, then dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, my friend just slit his wrists."

"Okay, keep your phone on, sir and we'll track you."

"Right, the light's on and it's the only one on in this building. Please, tell them to hurry."

He set the phone aside and sat with the frightened raven. Sasuke clung to his shirt and buried his face into the tan neck before him.

"I-I guess n-now's a bad time t-to say that I injected myself with h-heroin," he said.

Naruto felt his heart plummet into the region of his navel but he could do nothing but hold his boyfriend. Sasuke gave a great shudder and started sobbing anew into Naruto's neck. The blond rubbed his back and kissed the crown of his head.

"You'll be alright Sasuke...I won't let you die on me now."

"Tch, you're such a d-dobe. If I'm gonna die, then there's n-nothing you can do about it."

Naruto heard the sirens and prayed that they were faster than they sounded.

"Well, I said that I won't let you die, so you're not going to, believe it!"

Sasuke smiled a little and said,

"That's why I l-love you..." Naruto waited for him to elaborate. "You're so f-full of optimism."

Sasuke went still and silent after that and Naruto shook him slightly to wake him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh Kami-sama...Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Naruto sat in the waiting room nervously biting his thumbnail. Itachi had arrived a few minutes earlier and sat in the chair next to him. The doctor came out and went over to the two.

"Which one is Naruto?" he asked.

Said blond stood up.

"Me."

Itachi stood up as the doctor led them to Sasuke's hospital room. Sasuke was laying in a bed by the far wall where an IV was attached to his arm. He looked over at the two and groaned when he saw his brother. Naruto went over and watched as the doctor and Itachi conversed. The youngest Uchiha was still pale and looked like hell, but Naruto didn't care. Just so long as Sasuke didn't do anything to aggravate his injuries. He wasn't aware that he was staring at Sasuke's wrists until the raven spoke up.

"Could you not?"

Naruto blinked out of his stupor and looked instead at Sasuke's face. He looked very drained...almost as if he were devoid of any and all blood. The blond wouldn't have been surprised if he was pale as the freshly fallen snow outside. Naruto brushed a stray hair out of Sasuke's face and tucked it behind his ear.

"You had everyone worried, you know," Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed.

"My brother doesn't worry about anything other than his business ventures."

Naruto looked around at Itachi and saw that he looked a little strained.

"Don't let him fool you, he's a very good actor," Sasuke stated quietly.

Naruto shook his head disbelieveingly and just looked on as the doctor and Itachi walked over to them. He tried to move away, but Sasuke had an iron grip on his hand, which Naruto just now noticed. He looked at Sasuke questioningly and received a simple answer.

"I hate hospitals."

Naruto's mouth made an 'o' of comprehesion and listened as the doctor talked.

"We are having someone from DMH coming here to evaluate you. If they find that you're unstable then they'll admit you to the hospital where you'll stay until we find it necessary to release you."

Sasuke groaned again.

"If I'd known that, then I wouldn't have slit my wrists..." he got an odd look from Naruto to which he quickly replied, "I would have just injected another dose of heroin and ended it quickly."

Naruto looked down at the hand that was grasping his and found that his gaze travelled up the pale arm where the injection site was easily recognizeable. He turned his hand over in Sasuke's grip and laced their fingers together. Sasuke leaned back in the bed and looked at the blond. The doctor said something else but it was lost to the two who were busy staring into each others' eyes. Naruto thought about what would have happened if he hadn't made it..and if Sasuke succeeded.

He blinked back tears and tore his eyes away from Sasuke's, ashamed at showing a sign of weakness. A tear escaped and fell onto their clasped hands. Sasuke watched it fall and felt an odd pulling sensation somewhere near his heart. This, he realized, was what the many poets and romance novelists in the world called, 'pulling at your heartstrings.'

He supposed that some of it was guilt too. Looking into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes and thinking what would happen if he couldn't look into them anymore made him feel extremely guilty and...another feeling that he was quite familiar with. Loneliness.

Time Skip: 1 hour

Sasuke was finally released from the hospital when the man from DMH came to the conclusion that Sasuke wouldn't try anything and was indeed sane enough to go home. On one condition however. He had to move in with his brother again. Sasuke fought tooth and nail on this decision and asked if there was any other way he could possibly be monitored.

"Well, you could move in with your friend here," the man said, apparently unaware of the effect that this had on the friend in question.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw doubt flash in his blue eyes. That stung. Above all the pain he had endured that night, seeing doubt in his once lover's eyes made it all the worse. Naruto saw the defeated look on his best friend's face and said,

"Of course he can stay with me."

Sasuke looked up at him as if he had grown another head. Had he misread his friend's expression? Naruto gave him a simple smile and said,

"What are friends for?"

Sasuke smiled back at him and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. Itachi looked at the pair of them in his rear view mirror and grinned slightly to himself. He would never understand the infatuation that went on between those two...but perhaps, it was better that he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy- Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been uber busy with my new newsletter that I'm doing with my best friend. I apologize if this chapter isn't adequate, but I haven't written in so long that I actually had to re-read the story! -Cries- WAAAAAHHH! I'm such a bad author!!

Gaara- No you're not. -Nuzzles face into authoress's neck- You're a great author, you've just gotten preoccupied.

Darcy- I guess...-turns and huggles Gaa-chan- You always make me feel better, my crazy blood-thirsty tanuki.- kisses his face and all down his neck-

Gaara- -blushing like crazy- D-Darcy! Not in front of the readers!

Darcy- Oh yeah. -Looks up and cracks her knuckles- Prepare yourselves readers...Darcy's back!

Gaara- -didn't really expect her to stop- Oh, well, I'll just go then...considering your story is more important than I...am

Axel- Yes! Finally, I can have her all to myself! -huggles and nuzzles authoress-

Gaara- -glaring kunais at Axel- Back off fire boy! -Surrounds him with Sand Coffin-

Darcy- No! Gaara, down! I mean it, down or...-whispers in his ear-

Gaara- -face slowly drains of color and he lets Axel go- sorry...I just got jealous.

Darcy- I can tell. -Huggles Gaa-chan close- There'll only be you baby. -Looks at Axel- Since you're here, say the disclaimer.

Axel- Fine. Darcy doesn't own Naruto or its characters, got it memorized?

Darcy- Now, onto the chapter!

Broken

It took about half an hour or so to get all of Naruto's clothes to the apartment that Sasuke had bought for the two of them. Originally, Sasuke had planned to make it a surprise but decided against it when he realized that none of his friends could keep a secret. The apartment was spacious and had plenty of room for both of them to have their own rooms. Naruto, seeing this, said,

"Maybe we should have separate rooms."

Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto noticed the hurt shining in those onyx depths.

"What if I want you in my room?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto crossed his arms and said,

Then you'll know how it feels to hurt and be alone…" He looked into Sasuke's eyes and said, "Now won't you?"

Sasuke glared and stormed into his room, locking the door behind him. He blinked back angry tears and flopped onto his bed. He had told Naruto a few years ago that being alone in his room always made him uneasy and he was often plagued by nightmares. But, of course, his pride got in the way when Naruto had asked for the first time to stay with him and he wasn't about to remind the blond of it either.

He turned over, listening as Naruto got settled in the room across from his. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't trust him ever since he caught the raven in bed with Sakura and that Naruto would continue to treat him like this because it was what he deserved. He let the angry tears fall as he berated himself for letting himself be caught with Sakura of all people.

Time Skip: 3 Hours

Sasuke looked up at the digital clock on the bedside and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He would give anything to have Naruto back in bed with him. Not even for the sex, but just for comfort. He bit his lip as he stood and opened his door. He went across the living room to the opposite bedroom and checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

He opened it quietly and went inside. He looked at the blond's sleeping form framed by moonlight from the window and immediately felt a clenching in his gut. He sat quietly next to Naruto on the bed and leaned over him. He lay down and buried his face in Naruto's neck. The tickling of his hair on Naruto's bare skin made the blond shiver and open his tired eyes.

He looked down and saw that it was Sasuke who had disturbed his sleep. He sighed and said,

"Get out Sasuke."

The raven sat up and looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Why don't you get up and make me."

Naruto inhaled through his nose then sat up and grabbed Sasuke by his upper arms. He tossed a kicking and biting Sasuke over his shoulder and was halfway to the door when a successful kick landed in his stomach.

"Put me down, dobe! I will not be handled this way!"

"You told me to make you leave, so I'm making you."

He set Sasuke down on the living room floor and closed his bedroom door. Sasuke heard the lock click and he started banging on the door.

"Let me in, Naruto!"

"No. Go to bed, Sasuke."

"NO! Let me in, you know I have nightmares!" when this yielded no result, Sasuke punched the door and said, "What the hell do I have to do to make you trust me?!"

The tears started pouring when he received no answer and he fell to his knees.

"Please…I'll do…anything…" he managed to say through his tears. "Please..."

He cried as he looked at the floor and was so immersed in his angst-filled world that he didn't hear the door unlock and open. Naruto knelt down and held Sasuke close to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Sasuke clutched to Naruto as if he were the very being keeping him tied to this world and whispered,

"I'll do anything…anything…"

Naruto picked him up carefully and managed to kick the door shut behind him as he brought the raven into his bedroom. He laid Sasuke on the bed and straddled the trim waist underneath him. He kissed away Sasuke's tears and gently ran his hands down the raven's body. Sasuke closed his eyes and nudged Naruto's face with his nose a couple times until the blond got the hint. Their lips met after what seemed like an eternity and Sasuke practically withered under his lover's talented mouth. When he pulled away, he went to Sasuke's ear and said,

"Let me take you."

Sasuke thought that that was going a little overboard, but the feel of Naruto tonguing his ear made him nod his consent. Naruto smirked and kissed his raven some more. Naruto bit the raven's lip gently then swiped his tongue over it to ease the small amount of pain, asking for entrance. Sasuke obliged happily and opened his mouth to let that magic muscle into his mouth. They kissed deep and rough, Naruto's hand wandering under Sasuke's shirt. He gently pinched an erect nipple and swallowed the mewl that came from his raven. He pulled his mouth away with Sasuke leaning up to follow him, seeking the warmth that the blond exuded.

"Take it off."

Sasuke obliged and soon he lay topless under Naruto's hungry stare. Naruto laved kisses and licks down Sasuke's neck and onto his chest. Sasuke arched into that warm mouth when Naruto started biting and sucking on a pert nipple.

"Nnnn…ah…ru…"

Naruto's hand wandered down Sasuke's abs and delved deep into the raven's silky black boxers. He stroked his raven's hard cock gently but firmly and continued to trail kisses down his stomach. He swirled his tongue around Sasuke's navel and penetrated it, mimicking what he would soon be doing with his cock. This made Sasuke arch a little, mewling in protest when Naruto moved away from that sensitive spot.

Not wasting any time, Naruto pulled off the pants and boxers that Sasuke wore and admired his lover's swollen cock. He blew warm air over the tip and licked away the pre cum that was pearling there. Without hesitating, he wrapped his lips around his lover's impressive girth and used his tongue to tease the sensitive head.

"God! Naru…ah!...to…mmmm…more!"

Naruto obliged by giving the weeping cock a good hard suck and pulling his mouth up until only the head was in his mouth. He sucked hard on the head and tongued the slit until Sasuke was a puddle of pleasure under the blond.

"Naruto…I'm g-gonna-" he broke off with a whine as Naruto denied him his release. He growled at the blond and said, "More! P-Please!"

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke."

As Naruto moved back up and felt around in the side-table drawer, Sasuke bit and sucked hard on Naruto's neck, leaving bruises that would last for days. His pale hands trailed over that tan expanse of Naruto's body, gripping his hard-on through his boxers. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled it away, muttering,

"Patience, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke whined pitifully again and arched up, brushing his cock up against Naruto's clothed erection.

"Touch me again, damn you!" he growled.

Naruto bit down hard on the sensitive spot just under Sasuke's ear where his jaw connected to his skull and Sasuke moaned at the warmth that he felt there.

"No lube…" Naruto murmured.

"Don't care…take me now!"

Naruto took off his boxers and stroked himself to spread the pre cum over his aching erection.

"Turn over onto your stomach."

Sasuke did as he was told almost instantly and got up on all fours. Naruto positioned himself at the tight entrance and pushed in slowly. Sasuke bit down on his arm to keep himself quiet. He knew that if he screamed then Naruto would stop and he wanted to show his blond that he could take it. He pushed back against Naruto in order to make him move and groaned when he felt that delicious friction that he had been aching for. Naruto paused a second to let him adjust but was quickly enveloped in that velvet heat as Sasuke shoved back against him.

"M-Move…damn it…"

He obliged and started a steady rhythm. His thumbs rested in the small indents on either side of Sasuke's spine and h thrust in and out, slowly at first until Sasuke met him thrust for thrust.

"Gods…faster…please…"

He picked up his pace until he was yanking out and painfully slamming back into that tight heat. Sasuke bit onto his arm again as he felt something inside him tear and the way was suddenly slicked. Naruto saw the blood and exclaimed,

"Shit!"

He went to pull out but Sasuke got up on his knees and kept his body flush against the blond's.

"Don't stop...please."

"But-"

"I can take it, just don't stop."

Still a little unsure, Naruto started a steady rhythm of thrusting, Sasuke still on his knees. Sasuke moaned out loud when the blond hit his prostate and reached back to grip Naruto by the hair. Naruto buried his face into the pale column that was Sasuke's throat and bit and sucked, trying to distract him from the pain. Sasuke actually screamed as Naruto nailed his prostate again and he cried out,

"AH! There! Gods, right there!"

Naruto angled his hips and rammed into that sensitive bundle of nerves again, hearing his raven almost screaming in his ear. His hand reached around and he pumped Sasuke's neglected cock.

"Ah! Naruto!"

With that, Sasuke came all over Naruto's hand and the sheets below them. When that tight heat got impossibly tighter, the blond groaned Sasuke's name and came deep within his raven.

They stayed in that position for a while until Naruto carefully pulled out. Sasuke hissed a little in pain and whimpered as that feeling of being complete and whole vanished. Naruto looked down at the mixture of blood and cum dripping down Sasuke's thighs and realized just how rough he had been. He kissed the back of Sasuke's neck and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll heal."

Sasuke lay carefully on the clean spot of the bed and Naruto laid next to him, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist, holding him close. They shared one last kiss before Naruto whispered,

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke almost cried when he heard this. Just last night, he had thought that he would never hear those words again. As Naruto drifted off to sleep, Sasuke kissed the crown of his head and whispered,

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto smiled in his sleep and buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke had to admit, he saw why Naruto loved being the uke so much. He came to a decision that from now on, they would share the role of seme…though, he thought as his backside gave a strong twinge, he would definitely remember to have lube next time.

Darcy- Whoo! Can't believe I wrote that! Seriously I was blushing the whole time! –Looks around to see that her bedroom door is closed and groaning and moaning is coming from beyond- Oh, come on guys! Not in my room!

Gaara- -pinching his nose to stop the bleeding- Read and review if you want another chapter. –Looks around at Darcy- You, me, couch, now!

Darcy- -backing away toward the couch- Ja ne people! –Is ravished by her possessive mate…note, she's not complaining.-


End file.
